redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cardinal of Aetheric Energies
Cardinal of Aetheric Energies A Citizen of the Empire in several dimensions and worlds, the Cardinal is known for his less than orthodox approach to creation and imagination. An imposing figure, most of his physical avatars have a stature of over 6 foot in height. All of his avatars have striking blue eyes, and when he has hair, it frequently stands on end and adopts a tangled mess. Many hosts end this trait by either going bald or shaving their scalps. The Cardinal is unlike many other beings in that he is actually a symbiotic organism formed by the blending of the Source and a host chosen from that universe. The Source is the anthropomorphization of the electromagnetic forces of that particular universe, and comes to reside in a host to engage in the active development and shaping of that particular universe. Though there are universes in which the Source does not exist they are few and relatively unknown as there are no sources for electrical, magnetic and photonic energy in those universes. Few realize that due to his symbiotic relationship the Cardinal is actually a multi-universal being, in that he is aware of the goings on of multiple universes simultaneously. Though each universe has it's own avatar or representation of the Cardinal, they are all the same person and share thought, memory and identity. He has existed since the moment of the creation of the first universe with an electromagnetic force, though the process by which the Source became aware was a long and arduous one, and it wasn't until the possession of the first host that the Cardinal became the being he is today. His siblings: Strong Force, Weak Force and Gravity all get along with him in a state of relative tension, occasionally working together, occasionally working at odds with each other, but always in a state of dynamic balance. His marital status is by and large unknown but recent strides in scientific thought seem to indicate that it is possible to entwine his existence with others, creating a co-spun particle or Einstein's so-called 'spooky action at a distance'. As a dedicated and official member of the Red Fork Empire's Imperial Mountain Annex and their only member from the Sanctus Phainein caste his work often revolves around the chaplaincy of their territory. Occasionally resulting in surprise inquisitions of the Mountain Annex Territories. As such he has seen fit to develop, equip and train the Aetheric Templars. They are a wholly religious institution, though as their mission is to bring forth the holy light of creation to the uneducated masses, with martial intent if required, they work closely with the Legio. He's been seen with a number of holy imperial relics, including the Sheild of Temporal Dislocation, The Gauntlet of Disruption, the Sawaxe of Conversion, and the Inward Eye. Because of his longevity and non-linear existance he's been seen in the future yet to come, and the past that never was. Not to mention his continued interaction with the time that is now, and the now that could have been.